Snake Head Alternate Ending
by Cinderella Adriana
Summary: This was when I thought Snakehead was the last book in the series. I Wrote this about a year ago out of boredom. It has an epilogue included. One-Shot. R


**MY ALTERNATE ENDING**

**Chapter 23**

**Dinner for Three**

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Mrs. Jones said. "I understand how you must be feeling."

"Do you think Ethan Brooke knew?" Alex asked. It was something he had been thinking about on the long flight home. "He knew someone was a traitor. Someone had been feeding the snakehead with information all along. He put me together with Ash. Was that what he really wanted? To flush him out?"

"It's quite possible," Blunt said, and Alex was surprised. The head of M16 wasn't normally so honest. "Brooke is a very devious man."

"It's what makes him so good at his job," Mrs. Jones remarked.

It was five o' clock. Outside, it was getting dark. Alan Blunt went over to the window and shooed away a couple of pigeons. Then he lowered the blind.

"There are only a couple of things to add," he said as he took his place again. "Most important of all, we want you to know that you're safe. Scorpia aren't going to have another crack at you." He blinked twice "Not like last time."

"We've been in contact with them," Mrs. Jones explained. "We made it clear that if anything happened to you, we would let the whole world know that they have been beaten-for the second time-by a fourteen year old girl. It would make them a laughingstock and would destroy what little reputation they have left."

"Scorpia may be finished anyway," Blunt said. "But they got the message. We'll keep an eye on you just to be on the safe side, but I don't think you need to worry."

"And what was the other thing?" Alex asked.

"Only that we hope you found what you were looking for, Alex." It was Mrs. Jones who had answered.

"I found some of it." Alex said.

"Your father was a very good man," Blunt muttered. "I've told you that before. You obviously take after him, Alex. And maybe, when you leave school, you'll think again about intelligence work. We still need people like you and it's not a bad career."

Alex thought about it, "I don't exactly know what you mean. Would I do what I have been doing the past year or would you send me directly to training and have me out on a mission again in a few months or years?"

Mrs. Jones hesitated "Are you talking about now Alex or later?"

"Now" Alex had no idea where this was coming from.

"Alex, don't you want to finish your studies?" Blunt asked.

"Can't I be home schooled, I can't go back acting like a normal kid when I'm not a bloody normal kid!"

"If that's how you feel it could be arranged." Blunt said emotionless. Mrs. Blunt on the other hand didn't want this, he was just a fourteen year old boy for goodness sakes.

"That's how I feel." Alex sighed "When will you pick me up?"

"I'll give you a week before we go to your doorstep, we'll have someone pick you up at noon." Blunt said.

Alex nodded. "May I leave now?"

Mr. Blunt nodded and Alex turned to leave.

"Are you sure Alex?" Mrs. Jones said, "What would your family say when you leave for training for 10 months?" Right away she clapped her mouth with her hand.

"What family? I have none; my father and mother were killed in a plane crash caused by SCORPIA, my uncle killed by Yassen a few months ago and my wretched traitor of s godfather killed just a few days ago. _I have no family."_

"What about Jack? She loves and cares for you." Mrs. Jones said, desperate.

"Jack was never family, she's my caretaker she cares for me but she has family in the United States. She should go back there and have a family, not babysit an orphan." Alex was emotionless, he walked out, but when he was halfway out the door he turned. "Plus, it's in my genes isn't it?"

Alex walked over to the elevator and went down; when he was outside he took a deep breath, taking in the scents of the café shops and the tobacco. He smiled and walked down the street.

"Hey Alex, what did M16 want?" Jack said in her optimistic voice.

"It went fine. We agreed on a couple of things." Alex said cautiously not sure how to phrase that he'll be an official spy in training in a week.

"What did you guys agree on?" Alex looked away.

"Alex, you're not going to join them again are you?" Jack said.

"I am going to join them." Alex answered.

"Oh Alex, I wish you wouldn't but I knew that working for them would rub off on you." Jack remarked sadly "It's just that, I hoped that you would pick a new career, like a doctor or maybe a police man. But, at least you're going to wait a few years to join them."

Alex shook his head, "Jack, I'm leaving in a week."

Jack gasped, "What! Where are you going in a week?"

"M16 is going to pick me up in a week for training." Alex answered.

"What did they threaten you with this time Alex?" Jack roared.

"They didn't, I told them I wanted it." Alex mumbled and Jack turned around and walked into the den.

"How could you do this to me Alex? Why? Why do you want to be in danger all the time? Every time you come home from a damn mission you get bruises and cuts and broken bones." Jack stopped and put her face in her hands.

"Jack, I want to do this, how do you expect me to go to school and just forget everything that's happened to me in the past year. I have seen death and I've killed and I've been through everything that no one should be through, much less a teenager. Don't you think I would love to just forget about everything and live a normal life? Well I can't and I'd rather just do whatever I can to help other people." Alex finished yelling.

"But Alex" Jack said softly "What about me? Don't you realize how much I worry about you when I'm home alone and you're out on a mission? When I wake up each morning I wonder if you're still alive. I hate this Alex, oh I do hate that man for making a teenage boy do his damn dirty work."

"I'm sorry Jack, but this is what I want, I'm leaving in a week whether you like it or not and I'm not coming back for a long time." Alex walked to the garage and grabbed a suitcase.

Alex woke up early; it was the day that he was leaving. He looked around his bare room, he had packed everything he needed and had already convinced Jack to go back to The United States. Everything was ready; all he had to do was say goodbye to Jack and his home.

"Can I come in?" yelled Jack from behind the door.

"Yeah" Alex said still lying in bed; Jack came in with a tray of food.

"Hey, did you wanna have breakfast in bed?"Jack said putting the try on Alex's lap.

"Oh Jack you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." Jack said and Alex dug in.

"So, when are they going to pick you up?" Jack asked.

"Noon"

"Oh, so you're leaving in 3 hours and you're never going to see me again, huh?" Jack mumbled with her eyes glassy.

"Jack, Of course we'll see each other again." Alex gently stated. "We just won't see each other for a while."

Jack looked away and pulled herself together, "So is there anything you want to do before you leave?"

"Would it be fine if we just watched the telly? I really just want to relax before I leave."

"Sure Alex, get dressed and I'll go find some snacks." Jack disappeared out the doorway. Alex changed and went downstairs, he found Jack in the kitchen with popcorn in the microwave. She heard him in the doorway and turned, Alex saw that her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Alex hugged Jack and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Alex." Jack said.

"Shut up Jack, I'm going to miss you too." Alex didn't know what to say after that. After awhile Jack pulled away.

"Okay, let's not waste our time. Go get pop out of the fridge and I'll get the popcorn." Alex did what he was told and entered the den. Jack entered later and handed him his bowl of popcorn, Alex turned the T.V. on and put on a James Bond movie.

Jack giggled at his choice movie, but didn't say anything for about 2 hours. That was when the movie ended; Jack looked at the time it was 15 till 12 o' clock. All of a sudden Jack started crying and got to her knees.

"Alex please," she whispered "don't do this, I'll do anything."

Alex looked at her in horror, "Jack. I'm not going to stay; I'm sorry, really so very sorry. I can't see you like this."

Alex ran upstairs to get his luggage and sprinted out the door where M16 was just arriving; he gave the luggage to the men and climbed in the black SUV. Jack ran to the window of the car and pounded on the door. The agents grabbed her and she violently pushed and shoved. Alex looked at her emotionless, The other agent started the car and began to drive away.

"I'm sorry Jack." Alex whispered to himself as they drove away, not bothering to look back…

**THE SAGA CONTINUES**

**Chapter 24**

**Epilogue**

_10 years later_

"Give me your wallet." The thief whispers in Alex's ear, he felt something hard push into his back. Alex sighed and the hand on his arm squeezed.

Alex's hand goes into his back pocket, making sure his hand touches the man's arm, he grabs the leather wallet and hands it to the thief. He takes one look at Alex's face and then began to walk away.

"3…2…1" Alex whispers and the thief falls. Smiling Alex walks over and takes his wallet back, he looks around making sure nobody was watching and then walked away. Suddenly his phone vibrates,

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's Brussel" Nigel Brussel was the new top of M16 since Alan Blunt retired 2 years ago.

"Oh, what do you need?"

"Well, there have been several murders in London and we were wondering if you wanted to go for a little trip." Brussel grunted.

"Bloody Hell, London again?" Alex yelled.

"Yes, now hurry the less time the better. I'll get to the details when you arrive." Brussel hung up. Alex sighed, but walked faster and happier, it had been 3 weeks since his last mission and it was getting very boring. Alex called a Taxi and gave him directions, when he arrived to his house. He dropped off the groceries and walked up to the master room to change his clothes.

"Hey Alex," said Sabina lying in bed "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw him changing from sweats to a suit.

"Brussel called, he wants to talk to me about a mission in Britain." Alex murmured.

"Already? But you just came back." Sabina whined.

"I know but I have to talk care of the problem. I am the best you know." Alex stated proudly.

"You and your big head, do you know when you'll be back?_ Something_ is happening in a month you know."

"I know, I got to go, I'll be back soon. Call if anything happens." Alex kissed the engagement ring on her finger, her swelling stomach and her lips.

"Bye Alex, I love you." Sabina sighed, Alex smiled.

"I'll be back soon, I love you too." And with that he left. He called another Taxi and gave him the directions to M16.

He entered the tall grey building and walked straight toward the elevator. He pressed the ^ button and waits.

"Hey Alex!" said George, a good friend of Alex. "How's the fiancé?"

"Hey George, she's fine, a little bit cranky but fine." Alex joked and George chuckled.

"So when are you planning to tie the knot anyway?"

"After she has the baby, she says she doesn't want to have a bulging stomach in the wedding photo." Alex remarked rolling his eyes.

"Not surprised, women always care about their looks." George grunted. Just then the elevator opened.

"I'll see you later mate."

"Ciao" Alex entered the elevator and went up. When he got out of the elevator, he stopped and breathed in the scents of peppermint, paper ink and air fresheners. Alex smiled, _I'm finally home. _He thought.

**Hope You Liked it. Please Review. **


End file.
